It's Ben a While
Plot At night, in a forest, a portal opens widely and brightly glows red. Mad Ben, Bad Ben, and Nega Ben exit the portal into the forest. They look at each other and nod slowly. They then leave the forest together, into an unknown city located in Washington D.C. The portal remains open, and a hand reaches out grasps the ground, looking as if it were fighting for it's life to escape. At Washington D.C themselves, Ben and Kevin are at a restaurant eating at the buffet. Kevin gets a couple burgers and chicken strips, while Ben gets numerous amounts of everything. Kevin: (Looking at Ben's plate) How do you NOT get fat? Ben: I work out, dude. (Rolls eyes) Try it. Kevin: Riiiiight. (Goes to sit down at table with Ben) Ben: (Eats large portions of fries, chili dogs, and washing it down with soda) It's only a matter of time before we get any leads on Albedo's whereabouts since he escaped me a while ago. Kevin: Yeah, but why isn't Gwen here, anyway? (Eats baked potato) Ben: She said something about finally capturing Charmcaster...or maybe that was Adwaitya...wait, no, Hex. I forget. Kevin: Wow. How do you forget that fast? The power goes out, and Ben and Kevin drop there food back on their plates. People are annoyed and walk out of the restaurant. Ben and Kevin grab their plates but then hear screaming from outside the doors. They put their plates back down and walk out to see an odd-colored Amperi draining electricity from the restaurant. '' Kevin: Friend of yours? ''(Absorbs ground) Ben: Hardly. Wait, what? That Ampfibian has an Omnitrix, symbol! Unknown Amperi: Oi, How stupid do they get? (Shoots electrical blasts at Ben) Ben: (Dodging blasts and pushes Kevin out of the way) (Gets up) "Oi" Who says "Oi"? ...Wait. Mad Ben says "Oi"! (Scrolls to Chromastone) (Hits Omnitrix) Transformation sequence begins and Ben gains light-brown fur all over his body, with black spots appearing randomly across the fur. He then gains large claws out from his hands and feet, which merge into paws. Ben acquires a hyena-like face and roars, with large gaping teeth appearing from his mouth. '' Laughattack: This guy?! ...Wait...no! Hahahahahaha! ''(Laughs uncontrollably, sounding a Hyena) '' Kevin: What's so funny? ''(Jumps at Mad Ben as Ampfibian to attack, but gets zapped and tossed aside) Laughattack: (Laughs and then punches Mad Ben as Ampfibian into a car) ''Hahahaha!!! Mad Ampfibian: We'll see who gets the last laugh! ''(Wraps Tentacles around Skrattack and electrocutes him) '' Skrattack: Ahhhh..hahahaha! It hurts! ''(Laughs) (Times out) Ben: (Hair puffs up due to being electrocuted) Oh great, no telling how long that's ''going to take to comb out! ''(Faints) Kevin: Do you hear yourself? (Throws Trashcan at Mad Ampfiban, who knocked into a streetlight) Mad Ampfibian: Oi, big mistake, Chump! (Wraps Tentacles around streetlight, absorbs electricity and fires it at Kevin) Kevin: (Turns both hands into shield) Yeah right, Electro Jelly! '' Mad Ampfibian: ''(Noticing Ben getting up from the ground) Ahh, you may have me beat here...but soon... (Flys away) Kevin: (Loses rock-skin) Okay, what the heck happened? Ben: The Laughattack part, or the Mad Ben being here part? Kevin: Um...let's see....how about, both! Ben: Laughattack is a Skrattian, who I unlocked by accident, but I never stayed as him for long. Apparently, Skrattians laugh at random times uncontrollably. Now, (Brushes dust off shirt) ''Mad Ben is an evil, tyrant version of me from an Alternate Dimension. I have no idea why he's here or how he's here. Kevin: Let's go after him, then. Ben: How? Kevin: Jetray, Astrodactyl, Stinkfly, Bigchill, Terraspin... Ben: Okay, Okay.. ''(Scrolls to Terraspin) (Hits Omnitrix) Ben transforms into Terraspin and Kevin climbs on his back. Terraspin flies off in the direction that Mad Ben fled in. Terraspin flies around the city of Washington D.C. but finds nothing. Then, Terraspin haults completely and goes to the ground. Kevin gets off his shell and onto the ground. Kevin: Problem, Tennyson? Terraspin: That smell....ewww! (Coughs) '' Bad Swampfire: Now that's just rude! (''Creates Methane in right hand and ignites and holds fire) Kevin: Why is that Swampfire different than the Ampfibian we just fought? Terraspin: Because that's Bad Ben as Swampfire! Kevin: (Touches car behind him) Another you? The more the merrier....sike! (Punches Swampfire in chest and into stop sign) Bad Swampfire: Now, i'm pretty steamed! (Puts hands together and shoots fire) Terraspin: You're just a blowhard! (Spin and winds put out fire and blows Bad Swampfire into a fire hydrant) Bad Swampfire: (Throws seeds in front of Terraspin and tangles him up in vines) ''Let's wrap this up, already! Terraspin: ''(Struggling to get free of vines) The jokes on you! Turtles are herbivores! Hah! (Tries biting vines but their too strong) Kevin: Really? Your gonna try and eat your way out of this?! (Turns hands into swords and attacks Bad Swampfire) Terraspin: Well iIf Upchuck and Eatle can do it...(Times out) Ben: Oh, seriously?! Gah! Bad Swampfire: I'll leave you to losers to it. So long! (Runs off and blasts Kevin with fire) Kevin: (Walking over to Ben) Nice job, Tennyson, he got away. (Cuts vines and frees Ben) Ben: Yeah, just like Mad Ben did so easily. They're working together, and they want us to find them. Kevin: Are we that charming and irresistible? (Looks at Ben) I mean...am I that charming and irresistible? Ben: Whatever those two me's are trying to do, we gotta stop them. Kevin: How about you lure them out here, and I'll put a beating on them? It's genius! Ben: No, I got a plan. Kevin: Now we're in for it... Ben: I'll go find them alone, but follow me. Stay far from me, but keep track of your Plumber Badge so you can find me by my Omnitrix. If I'm still alive, then you hop in and kick their..er...my butts. (Hits Omnitrix) Jetray: Try and keep up! (Flies extremely fast in the sky) Kevin: (Sighs) How can you keep up with something that travels faster than the speed of sound?! (Quickly follows Jetray) Ben flies as Jetray for a while, with Kevin following him from an ideal distance. Jetray looks down near a courthouse and spots a hooded figure walking down the street. Jetray seems suspicious, but continues flying and having Kevin tag along. The hooded figure looks up at Jetray as he passes over him. Kevin hides behind some nearby bushes and shrubs and spots the hooded figure pull up a sleeve and reveal he has an Omnitrix. '' Kevin: ''(Whispering to himself) Not on my watch... (Runs and tackles the hooded figure) Nega Ben: H-hey! (Smiling menacingly) You are SO ''dead... ''(Hits Omnitrix) Nega Mothster: (Looks at himself) Ughh...I wanted Whampire. Lame. (Uppercuts Kevin) Kevin: (Scratching chin) Nice, attitude, kid. (Absorbs ground and turns left hand into malice) '' Nega Mothster: Whatever... ''(Flies over to Kevin about to punch him) Kevin: (Punched into a old dumpster) (Touches and absorbs dumpster) Now I'm angry! (Turns fists into giant metallic fists and charges at Nega Mothster) '' Nega Mothster: ''(Sighs) Who cares... (Charges at a Kevin but is struck by a combination of punches) (Picks up Kevin and flies high in the air) ''Have a nice fall, man. (Smiles)'' Kevin:'' (Being dropped)'' But it's Winterrrrrrrrr.....(Falls and crashes into the ground, knocked out) '' ''Nega Mothster reverts back to Nega Ben and tries to run in pursuit of Jetray, who he had lost track of during his fight. He does unusual pressing on his Omnitrix, and it shows him Jetray's whereabouts. Nega Ben then goes after Ben, while stating this all of this is lame. Kevin wakes up, checks his Plumber Badge and sees where Ben is at by seeing his Omnitrix's current location. Strangely enough, Kevin also see three other Omnitrix signals in the area, all around Ben's. Kevin then pulls out his car keys and presses a button, his car, where he parked at the earlier restaurant, drives by itself to Kevin. Kevin gets in and then drives after Ben, hoping he isn't too late. Ben is seen tied to a tree ropes, with Mad Ben, Bad Ben, and Nega Ben surrounding him. Ben notices he is in a forest just outside of town, and sees a large red portal, just to his left. '' Ben: What do you rejects want? You already captured me! Mad Ben: ''(Gets in Ben's face) Oi, shut up! Ben: Am I suppose to be scared of you? You know, considering... Bad Ben: (Laughing sinisterly) Duh, moron. You're totally gonna die! Nega Ben: (Stands still and glances at Ben) ''Lame.. Ben: I'm not afraid of you wanna-be..me's! If you wanted me dead you would've done it a long time ago! Mad Ben: You're smarter than we thought. ''Kevin crashes through the bushes in his car, opens his car's door and hops out, ready to fight. '' Kevin: Miss me? ''(Absorbs tree bark) Mad Ben: I got this, guys. Take care of our Alternate Dimension counterpart. (Cracks knuckles and walks over to Kevin) Kevin: Finally a chance to hit Tennyson! I've waited so long for this! (Runs over to Mad Ben and turns fist into a hammer) Mad Ben: I've been aching to kill all day...(Scrolls to Tenten hologram) (Slams down on Omnitrix) Mad Tenten: Time for a laser light show. (Turns hands into blasters and shoots at Kevin) Kevin: I didn't like 'em in parties and I don't like 'em now! (Dodges blasts and uppercuts Mad Tenten into several bushes) Bad Ben: You're probably wondering why we're here and why we've taken you...right? Ben: No, duh! I can tell you're not the genius version of me! Bad Ben: Looks like we got a tough guy, Nega Ben.. Nega Ben: Typical. Bad Ben: So look, we all came from our respective Dimensions using our Clockworks. We eventually went randomly into different timelines, finding each other, and teaming up. Even though we ran into a slight...interruption..we made it here to kill you as revenge for sending us back to our timelines without a proper Good-bye. Mad Tenten: Oi, Not to mention that he came to my Dimension, got me revoked from my tyrant status, and had me locked up for a good while.. Kevin: Shut it, ya walking piece of scrap metal! (Kicks Mad Tenten against tree) Mad Tenten: I'm sick of you.. (Uses jetpack and pushes Kevin into several trees, breaking them) Ben: (Looking at Bad Ben and Nega Ben) Why didn't you just kill me on the spot? Weren't sure of yourselves? Nega Ben: As if, loser.. Bad Ben: We wanted to bring your friend here so that we could just plain out murder him. No witnesses would live to tell the tale! Nega Ben: And now that you know...(Scrolls to Batasouris Hologram) (Presses down Omnitrix) Nega Batasouris: (Squeaking like bat) Mehehehehe...too easy. (Reveals large, sharp fangs) Ben: (Amazed) T-t-that's a new one... Bad Ben: If memory serves..(Scrolls to Stinkfly) (Hits Omnitrix) '' Bad Stinkfly: Then you'll recognize this alien, right? ''(Raises up sharp tail, in position to stab) Ben: (Sweating and shivering in fear) Y-y-yeah! Of c-c-c-course! (Struggling to be free) Kevin: (Gets stunned by laser beams by Mad Tenten) (Falls on ground in pain) ''HOT! That's it! (Picks up boulder and throws it at Mad Tenten) Mad Tenten: Hahahaha! ''(Points laser-hand at boulder, but is hit before he can shoot) '' ''Tenten falls to ground, and reverts back, having Mad Ben been incapacitated by the huge rock he was hit by. Nega Batsouris watches carefully at Ben, who is about to be severely cut by Bad Stinkfly. At the right moment, Ben dodges Bad Stinkfly's sharp tail, which cuts the rope Ben was tied to and his tail is lodged in the wood of the tree. Ben side-kicks Nega Batsouris in his knees, having him trip and fall down with his fangs sunk into the ground, he is now stuck too. Nega Batsouris: (Fangs stuck in ground) Just vait til I get outta the vound! Ben: I'm sorry, what was that? (Hits Omnitrix) Big Chill: Everybody, FREEZE! (Blows icebreath on all the evil Bens and freezes them solid) ''Hahaha....I always wanted to say that. ''Bad Ben and Nega Ben revert back to normal, still frozen and having angry expressions on their faces. '' Kevin: "Cool"...Not. Stop messin' around and turn into Clockwork, then send their sorry butts to their Dimensions! Big Chill: I don't think we'll have to. Look! ''(Points at red portal) Big Chill and Kevin drag the frozen bodies of Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben into the red portal. Out of nowhere, a bomb rolls over near Big Chill and Kevin, and explodes intensely. '' Big Chill: Not cool....(Puts hand on head as if he has a headache) (Times out)'' Kevin: No kidding! What's the big idea?! After the smoke from the bomb clears, Albedo walks forward. '' Albedo: Well, well, well. If it isn't my inferior copy! Ben: You took the words right outta my mouth, Albedo! What do you think you're doing?! Albedo: I finally caught up with my..."your"...counterparts. Looks like you beat me to them...sadly. Now, if you'll excuse me...(Steps forward)'' Kevin: (Approaching Albedo and blocking him) ''Not happening, Galvan. Albedo: (Smirking) Must we always resort to violence? ''(Transforms into Ultimate Swampfire) '' Albedo (Ult. Swampfire): Tisk, tisk, Levin. ''(Throws seeds and entangles Kevin in vines) Ben: Don't know what you want, but I don't care! (Hits Omnitrix) Heatblast: Let's settle this once and for all...(Shoots flames at Albedo as Ult. Swampfire and he retaliates by shooting even hotter fire back at Heatblast) The intense heat from both Heatblast and Albedo as Ult. Swampfire melts the ice that Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben were encased in. They all prepare to transform,but then they all notice Albedo is present. Nega Ben and Bad Ben plunge into the red portal, to seemingly transported to an unknown Dimension. Bad Ben exclaims to Ben that instead of risking his life and probably dying, he'd rather escape and live to see another day...probably. Bad Ben jumps into the red portal and it immediately closes as soon as he gets in. Albedo (Ult. Swampfire): NO! There is no way I'll find those menaces, now! They've been randomly transported to unknown Dimensions! You'll pay with your life, for that one, Tennyson! (Throws napalm bombs at Heatblast) '' Heatblast: Not my problem! ''(Throw fireballs at napalm bombs, resulting in a huge explosion of fire) The explosion destroys several trees and spreads very far, almost reaching the city. Heatblast and Albedo as Ult. Swampfire are on the ground, who have both fainted from the explosion. Kevin is seen lying on the ground, losing his wood skin as he comes to. Heatblast and Albedo as Ult. Swampfire revert back. Kevin: Ohh...my head feels like....(Looks at Albedo and Ben) Nice job, hotheads! We almost died! Albedo: The pain is next to unbearable...I require Chili fries!!! You've won today, Tennyson and Levin, but you'll soon wish that the explosion had killed you! (Transforms into Astrodactyl and flies off) Ben: (Coughing and wiping dust and debri off him) ''What the heck was this all about?! We won against the evil Bens, found Albedo, and have no idea how and what happened. Kevin: Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that punk... Ben: Well if we ever do, I'll be more than ready for him. ''Before the episode ends, a the red portal opens again. Shockingly, a grim-looking hand springs out and clenches the ground, like it's about to get out. The episode ends. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Restaurant customers Villains * Mad Ben * Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Albedo Aliens used By Ben * Laughattack (First onscreen appearance) * Terraspin (First appearance) * Jetray * Big Chill (First appearance) * Heatblast (First appearance) By Mad Ben * Mad Ampfibian (First appearance) * Mad Tenten (First appearance) By Bad Ben * Bad Swampfire (First appearance) * Bad Stinkfly (First appearance) By Nega Ben * Nega Mothster * Nega Batasouris (First appearance) By Albedo * Negative Ultimate Swampfire (First appearance) Trivia * Ben and Kevin are assigned a Plumber mission in Washington D.C. after hearing about Albedo hiding there. * It is revealed that Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben used their respective Clockworks to meet each other and team up, then go find Prime Ben and kill him as revenge for what he did to them last time they met. * Mad Ben appears to have a bigger grudge against Ben, since he got him imprisoned in his own Dimension. * Albedo appears with an unknown plot involving the evil Bens, but is temporarily defeated by Prime Ben and escapes. * Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben are apparently afraid of Albedo for some reason, and escape through the red portal they came from. According to Albedo, each of the evil Bens have been transported to an unknown Dimension. * According to ScareWolf, Prime Ben unlocked Batasouris's DNA from Nega Ben, and doesn't even know it. * Ben reveals that Laughattack's species are called Skrattians. * Strangely, Benzarro did not appear in this episode, despite being an evil Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends